


Day Two Hundred Sixty-Seven || For the Time Being

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [267]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: As tensions mount within Konoha, and the threats against the Uchiha begin to take physical form, the remnants of the clan must make a difficult choice.





	Day Two Hundred Sixty-Seven || For the Time Being

They knew there would be risks. They all did. After all, there’s little aligning yourself with someone once so hated and getting away scot-free. Both Uchiha brothers have known that their pasts are not something so easily escaped...and those who refuse to forgive or forget will dog their every steps, forever convinced of their guilt, pardons or not.

It’s what made Sasuke so leery of allowing himself so close to someone like Hinata. She, so free of association from himself, his actions, and their consequences. Their slowly budding friendship after the end of the war was one thing. They just...happened to keep running into each other. Between being fellow third wheels to the rest of team seven, other mutual friendships, and the new alliance between the Hyūga and their struggling Uchiha cousins, there’s been little avoiding her, really.

And that had been fine. That early on, actions and words against the Uchiha were still in their infancy. And he’d been on similar levels with others of their age group. But as time passed, it began to become clear that there was more between them than with anyone else...especially from Sasuke’s side.

As soon as he’d realized it...he’d panicked. He’d long since given up on companionship, for a multitude of reasons...the danger only being chief among many. He had no idea what to do in a relationship, having spent most of his developmental years alone, angry, and resolute for far different purposes. He didn’t want to hurt her reputation. He didn’t want to hurt _her_. But he also realized that finding someone he could feel that way about, after all he’d been through and lost, was something he wasn’t sure to find again. Torn between temptation, fear, uncertainty, and worry...it had taken prompting from more than one person to finally follow through.

And Hinata, once made aware of his feelings, wasn’t one to back down. She’d nearly lost her life for a love she’d never had. Doing so again for someone she’d grown to love, and be loved by in return, was worth dying for in her eyes.

He had to both admire and admonish her stubborn nature. Not that he could really do so without hypocrisy. It took convincing, and even then he was still wary, but...eventually, he gave in to emotion over logic, and agreed to call her his.

It took a little time for people to notice. But once they did, it wasn’t long before the insults started. The harsh whispers, the glares, the small acts of aggression. She asked him, at first, not to interfere. To react harshly would only cement their opinions of him all the harder. She could take name calling and defamatory words.

She’d suffered them at home long enough for them to lose their sting.

But once things became physical - once someone laid their hands on her - he had enough, and bit back.

...to little avail.

It seemed that no matter what anyone did - the Uchiha themselves, their Hyūga allies, or even other friends - the overall tone never changed.

If anything...it only got worse.

Though not entirely traditional, Hinata moves in with Sasuke several months into their time dating. The Hyūga compound is...stifling, in her opinion. And though there hasn’t been any sort of proposal, both silently know there isn’t much stopping them, now.

The Uchiha district - having been empty during Pein’s invasion - was never rebuilt afterward. Instead, it has only come to host three houses: Sasuke’s, Itachi’s, and Shisui’s...though most days are spent in the main manor, anyway. The lingering paranoia, and over-protective bond the three now have for each other and their families means being hesitant to remain apart. The rest is left mostly as open field, having been slowly regrowing grass. It’s an oddly peaceful place, despite a lingering tone of somber loss and remembrance.

It’s that same atmosphere - and perhaps a fear of hauntings - that keeps most people away regardless. Even most antagonizers won’t make the trek into clan lands, too superstitious about being cursed by such a _hateful_ clan.

...but it doesn’t work on everyone.

Which is why, one morning, Sasuke finds himself awoken by his brother, gesturing for silence and cooperation. Nodding, he abandons his bed and leaves Hinata sleeping with a guarding kage bunshin, following Itachi outside where they can speak freely.

“We have a situation.”

“So I guessed, given your visit. What’s going on?”

Face grave, Itachi merely gestures to the manor entrance.

What Sasuke sees brings a leaden weight to his gut.

Horrible graffiti, damage, and other desecrations mar the front doors to the house, threats both painted and carved. But while the imagery is daunting, it’s the surrounding implications that panic him. “No one heard this? Sensed it?”

“No...it happened sometime in the night. None of us noticed. Thankfully I was the first awake, noticed it, and had my family sent with Shisui to the Hokage’s office. I recommend you do the same with Hinata. Things had just gotten far more serious. It’s one thing to make and display threads. It’s another to do so completely unnoticed by everyone here. Hinata’s Byakugan, my wife’s sensory skills, our own high levels of perception...and none of us realized a thing. Whoever did this is of a frightening level of skill. Which, I imagine, is meant to be masked by the brazen methods they used to mark the door.”

“Too bad we’re too smart for that,” Sasuke mutters. “So...what now?”

“I’ve sent word to my officers, a few squadrons should be here soon to begin investigating. We need to find who did this...and who they’re working for.”

“You don’t think they’re the ones behind it?”

“This just seems...odd. If someone was skilled enough to pull a stunt like this, why not try to be more direct? Why use such skillful infiltration...and then reveal their presence so obviously?”

“...you think it’s a distraction.”

“...I’m not sure what I think quite yet. But this just feels...off.” Itachi gives his younger brother a careful glance. “...we made need to consider some...adjustments.”

“...meaning?”

“It may be wise to...relocate some of us. For the time being. I know that Hinata is a capable kunoichi. And I know you will do all you can to protect her, just as I would do for my family, and Shisui as well. But...we all know these risks. And we all know our weak points...and so do our enemies. Perhaps, for a time...all but the three of us could head someplace more...remote. Less easily accessible. Where they can be less exposed while we look into this.”

Understanding alights Sasuke’s face. “...you want to send them to her home village? You know they’ll object. They all will. Hinata especially.”

“...I do. But sometimes, what is necessary is not also what is preferred. Their safety, we can all agree, is our top priority. Correct?”

“Of course.”

“Then we may have to incur a little wifely wrath for the greater good,” Itachi muses with a wry grin. “They’ll be angry, certainly...but we need to prioritize. Up in the mountains, where it’s remote and difficult to access, and under the watchful eyes of one of the animal sages. I doubt there’s any safer place for them at present. Just for a little while, as we look into this. Once things seem to calm down, they can come home. But this is a precaution we would be foolish not to take.”

Sasuke sighs, dragging a hand down his face. “...all right. But we need to talk this over. All of us.”

“Shisui and my family are with Kakashi. I suggest you take Hinata there, and wait for me. Once I have a chance to speak with my ANBU, I’ll join you.” There’s a grim look in Itachi’s eyes. “...I know Kakashi has avoided taking sides in this issue, but...he may no longer have a choice with such direct evidence.”

“We’re just as much a part of Konoha as everyone else,” Sasuke can’t help but growl. “The fact he’s being so hesitant with this pisses me off.”

“You forget his position is rather delicate, Sasuke. Konoha is in a state of flux, in many regards. Fanning the flames between us and our enemies may only make the rest harder.”

“Konoha’s administration already failed us once,” is the younger brother’s scathing reply, earning a small grimace from Itachi as his Sharingan unconsciously flare with emotion. “That nearly cost us _everything_. I’m not going to let them do it again.” With that, he turns to fetch Hinata, fists curled and pace unwavering.

Behind him, Itachi sighs gustily. “...I know, Sasuke...I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so I'm still a day behind (I have another drabble to post RIGHT after this), but at least I was only two days behind for a day :'D Lemme tell ya, life is kicking me in the pants the last few days, and I was just...too exhausted last night to write. BUT! I got both the 24 and the 25's entries done. Still a day behind, but all things considered...that's not too bad, haha~
> 
> Anyway, about the oneshot! We're revisiting the ALAS verse again. I...think I've written about this event before, but again, it's getting a bit hazy remembering what I've covered over the past 8+ months ^^; But I think I only covered part of this event...the uncovered part being the tentative plans to split the clan up, and remove part of it from Konoha for their safety. Hinata is...SO not going to be happy, but Itachi is right: you gotta make hard choices to keep the people you love safe. Even if they'd argue they can handle themselves. This emerging enemy is unknown, but clearly at least partially skilled. And Sasuke doesn't want to put her at risk, no matter how capable she is.
> 
> Anyway...I'd ramble more, but it's late and I still need to post the second drabble for tonight! Maybe before September is up I'll catch up again...in fact I'd like to, as I have another challenge to do for October :'D So here's hoping! But for now, thanks for reading!


End file.
